Eu Durmo
by Saulo Dourado
Summary: A história de Mariana, ao acordar na cama do namorado.Ela levanta e o procura, e o procura... Um conto de suspense e com pitadas macabras.Quando a realidade é tão explosiva que até os detalhes ao redor se tornam partículas de pesadelo.COMPLETO
1. Default Chapter

**EU DURMO **

por _SAULO DOURADO_

**Parte 1**

As pálpebras se abriram com um pouco de pesar, a luz nem ao menos esperou Mariana "voltar ao normal", invadiu-lhe logo a vista. Ela se levantou e fechou as cortinas de um modo meio irado. Andava apenas de calcinha enquanto as suas roupas continuavam pousadas no chão do quarto, junto com as vestes do rapaz que estava namorando: Breno. Namorando...talvez sim, talvez não...ele nunca lhe revelou o que era realmente. Nunca chegou e falou: "Bem, você é minha namorada" Mas também nunca tinha dito: "Eu só quero você para me matar de prazer à noite". Era um relacionamento estranho: o grau de namoro era de ponto de vista de cada e não algo conceituado. Ah! Mas o cara é bem inteligente, bonito...gostava dele. Não era nenhuma desvalorizada que fica com caras só por prazer...risível. Garotos não são drogas, são um complemento feminino.

A noite anterior foi demais. Breno estava melhor do que nunca. Em falar em Breno...ela sacudiu a cabeça, olhou para a cama, estava vazia. Desorganizada e ainda guardando as heranças do amor do dia anterior.

"Cadê ele?", indagou Mariana para si mesma "Na cozinha!" , respondeu ela antes de qualquer coisa.

Espreguiçou-se, avolumando ainda mais os seus seios firmes. Coçou levemente a barriga e isso lhe deu uma certa sensação de prazer. Encaminhou-se até a porta após encaixar seus pés no chinelo. Logo voltou e colocou uma camisola...agora estava digna de se dar um passo fora de seu mundo particular.

Mariana tinha vinte e cinco anos, recém-formada em direito. Já tinha até emprego garantido numa firma de seu tio. O velho mesmo dissera: "Pode ficar despreocupada!". Como todos falam que devemos seguir os mais sábios, então foi o que ela fizera durante a última semana. Vida de ociosa não é a expressão certa e sim...vida de festeira (ou "reggaeira" como diziam seus amigos). Com Breno, ela tinha saído em vários lugares, shows...sorte dela ele não ser mais um inteligente caseiro. Ele também gostava de sair e saber conversar sobre o quê na hora exata. Certo que, de vez em quando, ele dava uns furos quando comparava uma situação a de algum livro que tinha lido com algumas conhecidas suas que só liam revista de fofoca.

Mariana aproveitou seus últimos momentos. O dia anterior foi de puro romântismo, êxtase e emoção. Agora era só ir até a cozinha com a mesma cara de sono (seu irmão costumava dizer que ela acordava com os olhos esbugalhadas como se tivesse tomada um tiro ou pelo menos ouvido um). O mesmo garoto que pegava suas bonecas favoritas e as colocava em cima do muro, convidava todos os seus amiguinhos para a festa de tiros. Armas de brinquedo com chumbinho era a sensação da época...cada um colocava uma boa quantia de dinheiro numa caixa e quem acertasse mais bonecas (uma vez de cada) ganhava tudo. Tinha virado mania na rua. Mariana, que chorava pelas bonecas perdidas, encontrou-as dilaceradas por chumbo num baú do irmão. Fim de festa para todos!

- Amor? - indagou a menina ainda com um tom fraco na voz.

O silêncio só não reinava por causa dos passos leves da mulher sobre o piso gelado do corredor.

"Será que o miserável saiu sem me falar nada?!", cogitou ela. E sentiu uma fúria dele só em pensar que ele realmente o tinha feito. Começou a ensaiar palavras para o seu bom e belo "esporro" no telefone. Em alguns segundos, a raiva começou a sumir...e se ele teve uma emergência? Iria logo ligar gritando para o celular dele enquanto ele reconhecia o cadáver da mãe em algum inferno que fosse? De repente, lhe veio uma idéia: e se aquele silência representasse que ele queria fazer alguma espécie de surpresa lá na cozinha? Talvez o objetivo de Breno realmente fosse manter um suspense para que pudesse surgir com um magnífico desjejum nas mãos. Uma rosa ao lado do sanduíche...Mariana pôs-se a sorrir com tal possibilidade e até mesmo ficara meio aborrecida por ter pensado nisso, pois assim não poderia haver mais surpresa.

Mariana chegou em frente a cozinha.

A porta da geladeira estava deitada sobre o chão do lugar com alguns borrifos de um líquido vermelho.

"Oh, meu Deus!", pensou a moça, "Alguém destruiu minha geladeira."

Ela apressou-se até chegar mais perto do local. Viu pedaços de carne vermelha em cima da porta deitada e golpeada por alguma coisa de metal. O líquido era sangue. Uma coisa repugnante...nunca se esqueceria quando estava brincando na casa da avó, aos cinco anos. Casava sua Barbie com o Ken enquanto a mãe de sua mãe tricotava numa cadeira de balanço. No momento em que pousou seus olhos na velha, viu a mulher colocar a mão no próprio peito e apertá-lo, a outra mão abria e fechava no ar num sinal de desespero que a garotinha não conseguia interpretar direito. Os olhos de sua avó se esbugalharam como se fossem dar um pulo da órbita e cair dentro daqueles panos já tricotados...a língua escapuliu para fora da boca em meio à palidez da idosa e do músculo o sangue escorria até ficar pingando nas agulhas. Mariana não tinha ficado traumatizada, pois apenas saiu correndo. A sua vovó estava encenando igual as mulheres da televisão e precisava chamar a todos para poderem ver.

Uma gota de suor passou entre os seios de Mariana. Uma simples coisinha que provocou um arrepio...ou talvez tenha sido a cena macabra. Uma gota que se desfez no início de sua calcinha, deixando vestígios aquosos pelo caminho, lugares em que muitos ex-colegas de faculdade desejavam, um dia, passar a língua ali. Sexo! Era isso que transpirava de alguns que via pela rua...apenas ao olhar, você nota o grau de um homem. E isso, ela achava repugnante, mas não os culpava...ainda não tinham sentido o amor.

- Oh, céus! O que é isso? - gritou Mariana ao olhar o interior da geladeira em meio a soluços, choro e olhos de choque - Meu Deus! Meu Deus! MEU DEUS!

Havia uma lanterna ligada dentro do eletrodoméstico. A luz, já um pouco fraca, sentrava-se num pé decepado. Mariana podia ver a carne vermelha, o osso partido. Algumas pequenas formigas caminhavam sobre o lugar ferido...outras apenas andavam pelo pé, como se quisessem apenas dar um passeio. As patinhas pisando naquelas veias, agora inúteis; nas unhas crescidas, os pêlos, até mesmo uma cicatriz que Breno tinha adquirido na infância estava ali, no peito do pé.

Os olhos de Mariana foram até o congelador. As mãos. Uma delas estava em destaque...os cinco dedos com a metade para cima como se tivesse segurando uma esfera do tamanho da palma. Várias partes do corpo de Breno estavam espalhadas pela geladeira, brilhando um pouco pelo fato de haver água e sangue misturados em cima de cada parte. A cabeça estava na última parte, os olhos virados para o "fundo" da geladeira, dando à Mariana apenas a visão do cabelo do namorado...e agradeceu por isso. Não agüentaria ver os olhos mortos dele. Não mesmo!

Nesse momento, Mariana vomitou sobre a porta caída e saiu da cozinha com pressa até se deitar, chorando, no sofá da sala. Sentiu o conforto enquanto soluçava, desesperava-se. Era como se o mundo tivesse arrebentado...ou talvez o seu cérebro. Um momento em que tudo parecia negro na mente da moça. Houve uma demora de cinco minutos para Mariana começar a se acalmar. Os soluços cessarem...e os pensamentos voltarem.

"Quem fez isso?" - perguntou ela para si mesma.

Algo sem resposta. Como iria saber quem assassinou seu namorado enquanto ela dormia?

Mariana levantou-se e começou a olhar pela janela enquanto as lágrimas escorriam em sua face. Estava no sexto andar, o último andar de um prédio que tinha acabado de ser inaugurado - construído pelo avô do namorado. Presente do pai de Breno para ele - era um prédio que deveria comportar alguns familiares- . A mudança nem tinha terminado. Por isso, não havia telefone e apenas uma chave. Vizinhos? Apenas um no primeiro andar que só ficava ali nos dias de domingo. Era um local quase deserto, silencioso...aconchegante para fazer amor até se esgotar.

"E se a pessoa que matou ele...", o coração de Mariana disparou. Só em pensar nisso. Ainda teve forças para completar o pensamento: "...ainda estiver aqui?". Quando ouviu essas palavras em sua mente, foi que o seu desespero aumentou gradativamente. Agora além de ter uma visão mórbida e ter algo tétrico dentro de si, sentia o horror se instalar dentro de seu peito.

"E se o louco ainda estiver aqui? Debaixo da cama, dentro de um guarda-roupa, atrás da porta..."

Mariana não sabia o que fazer.

"Ele pode surgir agora mesmo."

Ao pensar nisso, olhou de um lado para o outro freneticamente. Não sabia se deveria correr ou ficar ali. Apenas se petrificou em meio aos seus pensamentos terríveis.

Num súbito instante, ela se moveu até a porta. Toda vez que passava por uma, lembrava do cantor predileto de seu pai: Roberto Carlos, o rei. Muito superticioso, o músico disse que quando ele entra por uma porta na casa, ele tinha que sair pela mesma. Não gostava de se retirar em outra e nem mesmo gostava dessa sua mania, mas a obedecia. Naquele momento, porém, Mariana não pensou no cantor, talvez não tivesse pensado em nada exatamente.

Vácuo.

Mariana girou a maçaneta, mas a porta não se abriu, apenas aquele barulho metálico que poderia dizer "Está fechado, senhoras e senhores" numa língua estranha. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha da moça quando viu que estava presa no local já que não sabia onde estava a chave.

Voltou a chorar.

"Ai, o que eu vou fazer? Eu não quero morrer.", nessa última frase explodiu em soluços ao mesmo tempo em que caía de joelhos no chão. Começou a pensar na família e momentos felizes na vida. Quando seu irmão ganhou um concurso de poemas(de atirador a um novato escritor) com o nome dela, ela o abraçou com orgulho, fora apenas algo escolar e de pequena proporção, mas tinha sido simplesmente incrível. Lembrava de quando o pai dela a pegou beijando na escada do prédio. Aquele era o seu primeiro, quando ela tinha treze anos. O pai - ela não sabia se ele tinha sido brincalhão ou miserável - jogou um pedaço de peixe congelado (estava com algumas compras na mão) no pé do garoto. Pegou um gato que passava ali pela garagem e colocou-o em cima da escadaria - o homem tinha sido bem rápido, pois fizera sua travessura em segundos. O felino negro dera um susto tão grande nos dois que o garoto se desequilibrou e saiu rolando pela escada em meio às gargalhadas do homem. Quando o jovem ficou perto dos pés do pai da namorada, ouviu as palavras:"Esteja lá em casa, hoje, às oito horas da noite. Quero ter uma conversa de homem para homem." A mãe era uma figura afetuosa e aconselhadora...uma família incrível que se distanciava em sua mente a medida em que o horror aumentava dentro de si.

"Há uma chave, não?", falou a garota para si mesma, "Claro que há uma chave!"

Esse pensamento lhe retornou um pouco a esperança.

Ela deveria procurar a maldita chave, apenas isso. Provavelmente deveria estar num local acessível, um lugar em que Breno tivesse lançado assim que chegou, em meio aos beijos. Para pegá-la, entretanto, tinha que procurá-la... fazer isso, significava ficar vulnerável ao assassino...

"Se esse homem o matou, pegou a chave, trancou a porta e se foi?", indagou ela começando a sentir uma ponta grande de medo de novo, "Sem pensamentos pessmistas, Mariana! Por favor!". Tinha falado uma outra "ela" dentro da garota...todo mundo tem uma espécie de Cara das Digressões como diria o grande escritor Breno Fernandes Pereira.

Mariana caminhou em direção ao corredor com passos lentos, mas estagnou-se no meio do caminho. Seria bom levar algum tipo de arma? Uma faca, por exemplo? Lembrava-se que havia pouca coisa no apartamento, por isso seria muita sorte dela achar uma faca para carnes ali. E outra coisa! Não atrevassaria mais ali! Não agüentaria mais ver uma gota de sangue...

Uma porta se bateu no fim do corredor.

Essa história eu fiz, há um bom tempo, de encomenda para uma bailarina e ex-metaleira amiga minha chamada Mariana Almeida. Breno também aparece no conto, mas não de uma maneira agradável... Eu gosto de fazer história quando me pedem, eu geralmente faço com mais empolgação. Mas também não é qualquer um na rua que eu faço isso, bem que eu já criei vários contos observando pessoas totalmente desconhecidas. Enquanto eu não recebo 17 milhões pra escrever um livro, o valor que Stephen King recebeu antecipadamente para escrever Saco de Ossos – o que eu acho que valeu cada centavo da editora -, vou postando histórias gratuitamente, tentando acreditar que não existe alguém ridículo ao ponto de plagiar textos da web e torcendo por alguns comentários. Espero!! E não se preocupem...a segunda parte de Eu Durmo já está escrita. Ela estará aqui no próximo sábado.

Valeu!!

Saulo Dourado


	2. Eu Durmo parte 2

**EU DURMO **

por _SAULO DOURADO_

Parte 2 

O coração de Mariana acelerou com o susto, mas não ficou temerosa, pois sabia que a porta do último quarto batia - não demasiado forte - algumas(duas) vezes no dia, só para "provar" a sua existência. Era um extenso corredor, enorme, o fim era um lugar mais escuro, onde nem mesmo a luz de alguma janela transmitia chegava direito. Ninguém poderia aproximar-se dali. Foi uma engenhoca que o avô de Breno fizera. Dentro do quarto do fundo do corredor, deveria ficar toda a fortuna do residente. Um quarto lateral, na verdade, era mínimo...pois só tinha espaço para a porta ir e voltar. Havia uma espécie de encaixe metálico na porta do quarto lateral, onde o cabo de uma espada fixava-se. Era um objeto cruel e longo que poderia dividir muitas coisas ao meio. Havia uma armadilha na porta do cofre, pois pequenos e invisíveis barbantes ficavam há centímetros do chão. Se alguém tropeçasse ou pisasse neles, ligava um dispositivo que a porta se batia. A espada imediatamente perfuraria o corpo da pessoa. Para alguém colocar dinheiro ali, era só apertar um interruptor que ficava na sala, atrás da estante.

Mariana não se preocupava em cair num acidente naquela armadilha mortal, pois era um lugar um tanto inacessível.

Ela pegou uma lixa de unhas que estava em sua bolsa, a qual encontrava-se no sofá (alguém tem tempo de escolher um lugar onde jogar uma bolsa num momento de paixão?). Parecia ridícula em ter uma "arma" como aquela. Bah! Boteria cravar aquilo no olho do sanguinário assim que ele aparecesse. Vira em livros que quando se fura o olho, ouve-se um barulho horrível, mas não era o momento certo para pensar nisso. É que não conseguia raciocinar direito...apenas caminhava.

No meio do caminho, havia uma mensagem escrita de batom na parede.

O coração de Mariana reagiu.

"EU DURMO"

Era apenas isso que dizia, mais nada.

Neste momento, a garota lembrou de uma histórinha que o seu namorado tinha lhe contado.

"- Amor, não é para você ficar assustada não! Por favor! É apenas uma curiosidade sobre o apartamento. Acho melhor nem contar, se não, você vai ficar com temor..."

"- Não vou, seu bobo! Agora que começou, continue. Ajoelhou, vai ter que rezar!"

"- Tá, tá! É o seguinte: na construção do prédio de meu avô, vários homens trabalharam empenhados. Seis dias na semana, eles se esforçavam bastante lá. Claro que bem recompensados! No domingo, ficava vazio, como em qualquer lugar onde havia trabalhadores justiçados. Meu avô estava com pressa, mas não tanto para ter custos extras assim. Houve um eletricista que foi instalar aquele sistema para cravar a faca em qualquer coisa que pisar nos barbantes...que costume arcaico guardar dinheiro em cofres! Mas é um medo familiar de bancos, um costume sentir-se mais seguro tendo o total domínio de suas coisas. Quando o eletricista estava lá dentro daquele quarto miúdo, a porta se bateu. Tudo ficou escuro. Como ele não conseguiu arrombar a porta...não havia impulso num espaço tão pequeno...ele ficou lá, esperando alguém chegar. A questão era: ele estava num sábado de noite. Todos tinham ido embora e se esquecido dele. Deve ter passado a madrugada toda acordado e se debatendo...quando resolveu dormir, foi que morreu."

"- Como?"

"- Quer mesmo saber?"

"- Claro! Fala!"

"- Tinha um rato quieto o tempo todo. Quando o eletricista dormiu, o animal foi numa expedição na boca do homem. O bicho colocou a cabeça dentro da boca aberta, colocou-se até a metade de seu corpo cinzento. Um alarme dos nervos do eletricista deve ter-se acionado, e as mandíbulas bateram com força, matando o rato com os dentes, até mesmo decepando o animalzinho ao meio. Essa parte que estava na boca do homem desceu até intalar a sua garganta. Morreu asfixiado."

"EU DURMO"

Uma pessoa tinha morrido ali...dormindo.

Mariana via o fim do corredor, sempre fora sombrio, aspecto mal-assombrado. No fim da sua rua, havia uma casa abandonada. Ela lembrava disso na infância... era um lugar onde todos alegavam que ali vivera ricos negros da sociedade. Um nazista tinha entrado lá e os matado com uma pistola. Por isso que diziam que era mal-assombrado, mas Mariana nunca foi muito de acreditar nessas coisas.

A moça encaminhou-se até o fim do corredor, muito devagar para que nada pudesse surpreendê-la.

Com a lixa de unhas em punho, seus pés quase se arrastavam no piso frio. A camisola suspendeu-se um pouco com o vento, um vento gelado que lhe causara um arrepio. Poderia até lembrar de uma lei de Murphy: quando algo tem muitas chances de dá errado, ela vai dar errado.

"Essa lei não vai prevalecer dessa vez..."

Mariana sabia o local onde ficavam as linhas meio invisíveis: na mesma linha do ínicio da porta do quarto lateral até o fim do mesmo. Por isso, não se sentiu tão insegura.

De repente, uma coisa se bateu dentro de uma estante que ficava dentro do quarto onde dormiram (quarto de Breno). Ela saltou imediatamente, mas não quis mais sentir aquele medo. Pôs-se a correr em direção ao quarto dos dois. Bem que poderia ser do casal um dia, se se casassem...mas era algo que estava longe da situação.

Mariana tropeçou o pé direito no esquerdo na porta do quarto, chocando o joelho com força no chão. A dor latejou no mesmo momento, mas ela não se machucara. Ficou de gatinhas (de quatro) ao tentar se levantar, a camisola curto revelou sua calcinha. Uma cena que com certeza seria histórica para qualquer marmanjo que visse, os transpiradores de sexo... logo ela se levantou, ouvindo o som de pratos de metal se chocando. Já tinha se esquecido da lixa no chão e foi até o guarda-roupas.

TCHA-TCHA-TCHA

Ela abriu a porta do móvel destemidamente pela aparência, mas morrendo de medo por dentro.

Até se decepcionou quando viu, apesar do alívio. Era um macaco de brinquedo que chocava os pratos grudados na mão. Era o despertador de Breno! Comprara esse brinquedo em homenagem ao escritor do macabro Stephen King. O conto O Macaco - A história conta sobre um macaco de brinquedo que toca pratos musicais, e com ele, anuncia uma morte... - do livro Tripulação de Esqueletos. Quando ela leu, até causara uma pontinha de medo, principalmente ao ver aquele despertador, mas não agora, pois o medo era totalmente real.

Voltou ao local em que estava antes do despertador interrompê-la. Não se lembrava de nada, nem mesmo de seu namorado esquartejado, sua família, seu futuro, sua profissão...nada! Apenas queria entrar naquele quartinho, talvez lá tivesse alguma resposta.

Estava mais perto do cofre agora.

"Por que não procura a chave e sai logo?", pensou ela. Realmente parecia uma idéia melhor, quis voltar e matutou nisso enquanto caminhava em direção ao fim do corredor. Quando tinha se estagnado para poder voltar, olhou para o lado e tinha a mesma mensagem, do mesmo jeito:

"EU DURMO"

Mariana olhou em direção ao cofre e viu a chave parada entre as linhas quase invisíveis.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e logo pensou: "O miserável jogou a chave no ninho das vespas!"

Mais um motivo para ir até ali.

A escuridão cada vez mais a engolia. Mas a luz nunca a abandonava, era uma perfeita penumbra.

Não pôde ver a espada, pois ela estava recuada junto com a porta, mas via manchas de sangue por ali. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Era um mistério! Na sua mente cética, começava a envolver uma solução sobrenatural. Nós, seres humanos, temos a mania de envolver o paranormal em questões que não conseguem explicar, daí surgiram as lendas, os mitos, até mesmo algumas religiões. Há um mistério de como Adolf Hitler chegou ao poder, tornou-se adorado e conseguiu convencer os alemães a participarem de sua carnificina nazista. É um mistério quem foi esse e como conseguiu tal feio...há quem diga simplesmente: ele era o diabo em pessoa. Dominando mentes, assassinando pessoas, derramando sangue...

Bem perto da porta do quarto lateral, havia um papel de caderno colado. Uma caligrafia apressada apresentava-se. Mesmo que na escuridão, Mariana conseguiu ler:

"Eu o vi na cama. Parecia uma pessoa serena. Fui até aquela porta que tem uma espada. É! Isso mesmo! Sempre quis ver o brilho que ela fazia, sentir o peso de sua massa...quem sabe uma pequena demonstração de utilidade. Ela é bem afiada, isso eu sei! Fui até lá e a apanhei. Claro que tive que fazer acobracias para que não pisasse nas linhas e morresse. Consegui entrar no pequeno quarto sem me ferir...tirei a espada do encaixe, lancei ela no corredor - fez um estrondo danado! Mas e daí? Não tem muita gente por aqui! ... Fiz a mesma coisa para poder voltar. Vi Breno na porta do quarto me perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali. Eu disse que nada - Na certa, não tinha visto a espada. O que foi a zoada?, indagou ele. - Provavelmente foi alguma coisa na rua - respondi. Breno foi até a cozinha, eu peguei a espada, cheguei lá e o decapitei num golpe só, depois disso, destroçei ele...quebrei a geladeira e guardei seus pedaços. Voltei até o pequeno quarto e recoloquei a espada no encaixe. Escrevi mensagens com meu batom pelas paredes. Eu fazia a mesma coisa no quarto de minha mãe quando criança.

Agora, eu durmo.

EU DURMO

Mariana"

A garota estava petrificada. Só podia ser brincadeira de alguém, só podia...mas não! Quem poderia saber o que ela fazia aos dois anos de idade? Oh, céus! E de repente, veio as lembranças:diziam que ela passeava na casa de vez em quando, pergutavam a garota se ela lembrava, a mesma negava. Vários relatos de vasos quebrados em casa, até mesmo uma vez o gato...acordara soterrado em vários lençois. Quase tinha morrido asfixiado...ela era uma sonâmbula e nunca ligou muito para isso. Quando estamos dormindo, quem nos garante que não estejamos fazendo alguma coisa de errado? Afinal, são oito horas apagado...um breu que se passa em segundos. Quem nos garanque estejamos colocando o travesseiro em cima do rosto de alguém do lado no momento. Não temos consciência de nada quando dormimos. Quem sabe se alguns assassinatos sem solução tenham sido de pessoas dormindo, ou algumas que juravam inocência, mas foram penalizadas...injustiça, em parte. O ato de dormir é perder o controle de si mesmo, é como morrer...e deixar seu corpo vivo, para que ele faça o que quiser. Tantos genocídios finalizados com suicídio e sem explicação, a maioria foi de madrugada.

Mariana cambaleou para trás sem entender muito bem, seus miolos estavam prestes a explodir.

A garota pisou na linha.

Agora, ela dormia.

E aí? O que acharam? Bom, rende algum ótimo comentário ou é só mais um texto de suspense mais ou menos? Opinem e deixe um singelo jovem escritor feliz.

Grato,

Saulo Dourado


End file.
